


just a little while (hey!)

by highwaytune



Series: Danger Days Year 10 [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Danger Days Year 10, Early Mornings, Gen, Sunrises, just brothers getting along nothing to see here <3, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytune/pseuds/highwaytune
Summary: silver and sunny spend some quality time with the sunrise (and each other, for once).
Relationships: Second Sun (OC) & Silver Storm (OC)
Series: Danger Days Year 10 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	just a little while (hey!)

**Author's Note:**

> [ DANGER DAYS YEAR 10: Day 1, Sunrise - 1 November 2020, 11:12PM ]  
> \+ silver storm uses he/they and second sun uses he/him :)  
> \+ electric gold (he/him) and simple lyric (he/him) are also mentioned, though they're not important in this fic. sunny and lyric are twin brothers, silver is their younger brother, and electric is silver's partner  
> \+ silver and sunny are raging insomniacs, while lyric sleeps early and wakes up late  
> \+ title references greta van fleet's "written in gold", an unreleased track that has no significance to this piece ... (i was literally just struggling for a title and happened to be listening to it so... it happened)  
> \+ and thus begins a month of me titling my fics with greta lyrics. such is life.

As the sun poked its golden head over the horizon, Silver Storm heard the screen door scrape the frame and swing open. They didn't bother to turn their head, figuring it was just Electric Gold -- being the early bird that he was. A hand landed on their shoulder, warm and yet not heavy enough to be Electric's. Silver tensed. Who else would be up this early?  
  
"G'morning." Their older brother's voice, yes -- which one?   
  
"Morning," Silver replied meekly, honey-brown eyes still fixed on the warm-colored sky.   
  
"Did you sleep okay?" Second Sun sighed, letting go of his little brother's shoulder before placing his hand in his pocket.  
  
"..." Silver didn't say anything for a moment. They shifted their weight, bare feet cold on the unwarmed, broken concrete.  
  
"Silver?" Sunny sounded a little more patient that time.   
  
"I've been up since yesterday morning," Silver confessed finally, still not breaking their gaze away from the sunrise.   
  
"Oh. Well, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't sleep either," Sunny told them, voice soft and raspy with disuse.  
  
"Lyric got so fuckin' lucky," Silver laughed quietly, as if trying not to wake the very sand in front of them and their brother.  
  
"He _did_ ," Sunny agreed with a nod and a longing sigh, "Insomnia's been a bitch lately."  
  
Silver nodded too, sympathy coursing through them. "Mine just fluctuates a lot."  
  
Sunny wordlessly wrapped an arm around his brother's shaking shoulders, attempting to warm them up a little. "I get it. Uh, listen- if you ever need somebody to talk to at the unholy hours-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, come find you. I got it," Silver couldn't hold back the smile behind their mock-annoyance. For once, they didn't shy away from Second Sun, not even when he ruffled Silver's recently-brushed hair or pulled them into an almost-suffocating hug. Despite all the rockiness, all the arguing and fights as of late, Sunny and Silver might have found their way to be at peace, if only for a few minutes.  
  
Blame it on the sleep deprivation, or _thank the Witch_ that those two are, shocker, _getting along_ , huh?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you want to send me asks about these two (or any of the others mentioned, for that matter), my tumblr is cherrikisser. let me know what you thought!! :)


End file.
